


Sugary Seduction - Day 14

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [13]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Candy Canes, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It’s a hopeless case, because now it’s not only the visual of Arthur’s lips sliding slowly up and down the candy cane. He’s started making soft, little humming noises."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugary Seduction - Day 14

**Author's Note:**

> Last year's Advent calendar now with new Inception drabbles on the days I missed last year. ;)  
> Crossposted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost). 
> 
> My very first Inception fic, thank you a-forger-and-a-point-man for your inspiring prompt and to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones for the beta work.

“Hey, cheer up. Frowning doesn’t suit you,” says Yusuf, passing Eames’ desk in the abandoned open plan office they are working in for this job.

“I’ve been told I’m terribly cute when I frown, thank you very much,” Eames replys, frown deepening.

It’s not that Eames isn’t a Christmas person. He likes catching up on the latest family gossip during Christmas dinner, he enjoys mulled wine and he fucking loves any kind of Christmas candy. That’s why normally - instead of frowning – he’d be hugging Ariadne right now, thanking her for bringing a huge bowl of candy canes to work and kissing her cheek. He’d also be sucking on a minty-sweet cane right now and grabbing a handful more before going back to work anticipating the oncoming sugar rush.

He doesn’t do any of that because Arthur had seen her fist, and by the time Eames had looked up from his papers, Arthur was already happily sucking away on a candy cane, eyes blissfully closed.

Ariadne smiles and winks at Eames as soon as Arthur turns his back on her, walking over to his desk. Eames thinks it was probably a mistake telling her his secret about his strategic desk placement that always ensured the best view of Arthur when they’d been for drinks a few days earlier.

Eames tries to look away, he knows his sexual frustration might reach a new high if he doesn’t. Focussing on work doesn’t help at all, so he looks up the latest rugby results and the weather forecast for Mombasa. He realises the latter is rather pointless since it’s almost always hot and humid there in December. He shakes his head at how pathetic he’s become.

It’s a hopeless case, because now it’s not only the visual of Arthur’s lips sliding slowly up and down the candy cane. He's started making soft, little humming noises. Eames gives up when almost pornographic slurping sounds reach his ear, leans back and decides to just enjoy the show.

Arthur seems oblivious. He’s tilting on his chair, thumbing through his notebook with one hand whilst the other is busy moving the candy cane around in his mouth.

Eames’ frown is long forgotten by the time Arthur is finished. After quickly adjusting himself in his trousers Eames crosses his arms in front of his chest and clears his throat.

“Darling, I’m crushed. Why didn’t you tell me of this sweet obsession of yours? I’d have provided you with a daily supply if I’d known you fellate them in such a manner.”

“Really, Eames? That’s actually the worst line you’ve ever tried on me.”

“I should’ve gone with “Care to suck on my stick?” instead? Ah but what can I say, you bring out the worst in me,” Eames leers.

“You are unbelievable.” Arthur gets up and grabs two candy canes from the bowl. “Ever considered just asking me out like a normal person?” He throws one of them in Eames’ direction, who only makes a half-hearted attempt to catch it in his bewilderment and it lands on the floor behind his chair.

Eames looks astounded for a second, realising that no, he’d never actually considered that. He’d wasted years believing he didn’t stand a chance and instead settled for playing the flirty bastard with the bad chat up lines. However, Eames knows when to drop his act.

“You know what? I might do just that.”

“Good. I might say yes,” Arthur says, and eyes fixed on Eames he sticks another candy cane into his mouth and sucks on it once very deliberately – hollowing his cheeks for good measure - before sitting back down at his desk.

Arthur’s appreciative hum when Eames bends down to retrieve the candy cane from the floor is all the confirmation he needs that the answer will indeed be “yes”.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by a-forger-and-a-point-man: anything with arthur sucking on candy cane :D poor eamesie that’s gonna be a long and neglected boner at the office


End file.
